Chat Commands
Main Page / Interface / Chat commmands are commands for use in chat. Do not confuse them with IRC or console commands. The triangular brackets should not be included in any of these chat commands when you use them. They are here to clarify the different parts of the message only. Commands Chat :;/openchat : Opens the chat window indicated by the letters kingdom, global kingdom or trade. :;/ca : Enables or disables messages to the CA Help window. May be depreciated in the future, see profile for all options. :;/village : sends a message to the village chat (/v also works). :;/alliance : sends a message to the alliance chat (/all, /ally also work). :;/team : sends a message to the team chat. :;/tell : sends a tell/PM to a player, must be online (/t, /te, /tel also work). See profile to manage your PM settings. :;/shout : sends a message to the kingdom chat. :;/gshout : sends a message to the global kingdom chat. :;/me : replaces '/me ' with your name and your message. Available in all chat windows except for kingdom, global and trade. e.g. /me dances. :;/afk : toggles Away-From-Keyboard mode, with optional message. Will pass the message onto anyone who sends you a /tell. :;/random : broadcasts a random number up to max into the event window, has a very short range. :;/clear : clears the current tab. :;/clear : clears the specified tab on event side (e.g. /clear combat). :;/ignore : makes you unable to hear that player. It also adds to mute vote if used by many people at the same time. :;/ignore : shows your ignore list. :;/snipe : (premium only) will mute the player if enough people issue this command at roughly the same time. You have only one snipe per time period. Information :;/help or /? : List available chat commands. :;/attackers : shows who you have been fighting the last five minutes (PvP). :;/caringfor : shows list of creatures you are caring for. :;/champs : shows the Champion Eternal Records. :;/converts : shows the number of times you can change kingdom and when it will next be possible. :;/fatigue : displays how much time you have left to perform fatiguing tasks. :;/fl : shows your current combat focus level. :;/sleep : shows how long you have left of sleep bonus. :;/kingdoms : displays kingdom influence on this server. :; /lives : Displays how many lives (respawns) remain for a champion. :;/lotime : shows how long until you leave the game if you lose link or log out. :;/mission : displays the last mission instructions received, relevant for tutorials and epic servers. :;/playtime : shows information about the time you have played and premium purchased. :;/poll : In-game poll. :;/reputation : shows your current reputation. Reputation is affected by attacking other players and stealing. :;/rank : shows your current battle rank. :;/ranks : shows top battle ranks. :;/time : shows current game time and date. :;/title : displays the title you are currently using. :;/uptime : shows the time since the last reboot. :;/warnings : shows information about your official moderation warnings. :;/weather : Gives information about wind direction and speed. :;/who : shows how many accounts are connected and your current server. Account :; /changeemail : Changes the registered e-mail address for this account. Do not include the < or >. The password needs to be for an account already linked to the target e-mail address, to ensure that the owner of that e-mail agrees to the addition of your account. If the new e-mail already owns several accounts, any of their passwords will work. If you want to use an e-mail that is unknown to Wurm, you'll need to register a new account first on the web page to set up the recovery question. See Examples :;/password : changes your password, do not include the < or >. See Examples :;/addfriend : add someone to your friends list remotely. :;/remove : removes person from your friends list :;/refer : A premium account player may give away free silver coins or playing time once as a referral to someone who introduced you to the game. :;/support : opens up a support ticket window so you can add extra details before sending. Actions :;/fsleep : freezes or thaws the consumption of sleep bonus. May be toggled every 5 minutes. This toggle is reset every server restart or you change server. :;/invitations : allows you to receive an invitation from another player to join their kingdom or religion. :;/release corpse : Makes all corpses within your current server lootable by anyone from your kingdom. Normally, people from same kingdom who aren't friends, fellow citizens, or allies cannot loot your corpses. :;/respawn : sends a dialogue offering you to respawn when you are dead. :;/revoke : removes you as a citizen from the village. :;/stopcaring : frees all the animal husbandry slots for caring. :;/stuck : helps you getting out from trees or other terrain that your are stuck in. :;/suicide : kills you. You will lose some skill! Presents the suicide dialogue. :;/titles : gives the option to select an active title among your available titles. Village :;/vinvite : Sends a village invite to the named player. :;/villageinvite : Sends a village invite to the named player. :;/vteleport : Allows you to use your one free village teleport. :;/vote : vote for a citizen to become mayor in a democracy :;/recruit : Adds a player to your village recruit list. :;/unrecruit : Removes a player from your village recruit list. :;/listrecruits : Show your village recruitment list. :;/join player : Attempts to join the village of the player, must be on the village recruitment list. :;/join village : Attempts to join the village, must be on the village recruitment list. :;/tweet : sends your tweet to the village twitter if enabled. Examples : :Change email ::* Account ADAM wants to change their e-mail to eve@eden.com, and that e-mail is already registered to account EVE and LILITH. When ADAM issues the /changeemail command, they need to use EVE's or LILITH's logon password. ::* Account CAIN wants to change their e-mail to able@eden.com, but that e-mail is not already registered to a Wurm account. CAIN needs to register a new account ABLE using able@eden.com first to set up the e-mail in the database, and then use ABLE's password for the /changeemail command. They do not need to ever log on to ABLE though, and it will be deleted in a few months. :Change password ::* Account GOD accidentally told somebody their password. To make sure their account is secure, they change their password by using the command "/password password1 password2". Sadly, Satan could guess the new password pretty easily once he'd seen the old one! Pick your passwords carefully! See also * Console * IRC Category:Misc Category:Interface